Love We Can't Conceal
by DivaDiamond
Summary: Chad asked Taylor if she could tutor him for a history exam. Though, not only does he want her to help him but he wants to get closer to her. Would he be able to tell her how he feels or will he hold back?
1. Chapter 1

Love We Can't Conceal

Love cannot be explained in just mere words. It comes within the heart. It a value that shouldn't be taken for granted. You shouldn't let anyone or anything, for that matter, get in the way of this. If it's your desire, if it's destined, don't hold back. Let fate take its place and watch everything else come into place.

Taylor Mckessie was leaving East High ready to just relax for the weekend. Her whole week of school was stressful. She had to study for test, do projects, scholastic decathlon, et cetera. She deserved a break. She was walking out the building; she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Taylor! Taylor wait!"

She turned around and saw that is was Chad Danforth running. She was surprised and wondered why of all people, he would want run after her.

"Taylor…" Chad managed to say trying to catch his breathe.

Taylor slightly laughed. "I'm sorry, Chad."

"No…" Chad looked at Taylor in amazement. She was so beautiful to him. But of course, he seemed he would never say it out loud. "It's ok. Are you in a rush?

"No. I was just on my way home."

"Oh well I wanted to ask you if you can help me with something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Well….you know we have that history exam in a couple of weeks and…."

"Yeah, and you want me to tutor you," Taylor cut him off, raising an eye brow.

"Well… yeah…I mean you don't have to."

"Sure, Chad, I'll do it."

Chad looked at Taylor as if she has just lost her mind. Normally she wouldn't care and tell him no or look at him as if he was a waste of her time. But he has showed her that he is more than that and she knows and sees that his demeanor has changed. He's not the cocky, self centered, immature guy she has known and gotten used to in the past. He is more sensitive to others and he is really sweet.

"Thanks, Taylor," Chad smiled.

Taylor didn't say anything. She just smiled.

"Well I have to go to basketball practice."

"But today is Friday," Taylor frowned in confusion.

"Not my call. It's the coach's," Chad shrugged.

"Oh."

"Well we can start Monday, right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Taylor said looking down.

Neither one of them knew what to say. It felt so awkward at the moment because they are keeping something from each other that will hurt them if they keep it in any longer and they are trying not to slip. Chad debated whether to just come out and tell her, but what if he gets rejected? He might as well just leave it alone. But on the other hand, Taylor wanted to know if he was just being nice to for her to help him or was he truly being genuine.

"Ok well I will see you then," Chad said.

"Yeah."

Taylor started to walk away but Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her slowly towards him. He kissed her cheek then let her hand go.

Taylor was shocked. She didn't know why he did that. Maybe it was on impulse. Maybe is was something more he wanted to ask or tell her and without words, he tried to show her..

"Thanks Taylor. I really do appreciate it," he whispered.

She wanted to say something but she couldn't so she just nodded. He smiled then walked away.

Taylor was stunned. She has never been this way before. Maybe it's something that is destined to happen. Maybe she is jumping to conclusion. Well whatever it is…its going to be very interesting!!!!!


	2. Let's Just Take It Slow

It was a Monday, but not just a Monday. That night, Taylor had a dream that was way different from any other she had. She dreamed that she and Chad was alone in room. That was all she could see. He was holding her hand talking, but she could barely hear him. She could read his lips, though. He was complimenting her and telling her that he loved her. At the moment it felt so real. It was like her dream was giving her hints and trying to tell her something. But then, it was just a dream. It was a fantasy that she wanted to come true. Well maybe not…

Taylor was walking the halls of East High going to her locker. Once she got there she sighed. For reason, she just couldn't remember her locker combination. It was so much on her mind. Anyways, she did manage to get it open. While get her books for her first classes of the day, her best friends Gabriella Montez, came.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Hey." Taylor replied looking in her locker.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just still tired." Taylor lied.

"What happened?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"I guess. So how was your weekend?"

"It was ok?"

"Taylor, really what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just tired ok!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I never have seen you like this."

"I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind."

Gabriella smiled at Taylor. Taylor smiled back.

"You know we will always be sisters, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah!"

They girls started giggled. Then Troy and Chad was walking down the hall towards them. Taylor noticed them.

"Here comes your boyfriend, Gaby!" Taylor teased.

"Be quiet, Tay," Gabriella whispered.

The guys came and smiled.

"Hey!" Troy said.

"Hey!" Chad said looking straight at Taylor.

Taylor smiled, feeling her face heating and her heart racing.

"Gabriella, can you come with me for a minute I need to show you something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah. Taylor, I'll meet you in first period."

"Ok," Taylor said glancing at Gabriella looking back at Chad.

Troy and Gabriella left, leaving Chad and Taylor alone.

"How about we take a walk around?" Chad suggested.

"But if we're late for first period?"

"We won't."

"Ok, then."

Taylor closed her locker with her books in her hand. They walked down the hall together and at that moment it really looked like they were a couple.

"So Taylor, about this afternoon...."

"You can't make it?"

"No. I mean yes. I can make it I was just asking where you wanted to go."

"Oh. Well I was thinking the library."

"Ok that's good."

"Did you want to go somewhere else?"

"No. I'm good."

"Ok," Taylor smiled looking down.

They walked in silence. No one else was in the hall way well not at that particular spot. They continued to walk then Chad's eyes widen. He grabbed Taylor and put her against the wall. She dropped her books and he kissed her. It was forceful. Taylor's eyes widen then she relaxed as Chad slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss.

Wait a minute! Why was he kissing her like this? Was it impulse? Was it something he wanted to tell her or was he using her?

Chad slowly pulled away, still holding her by her waist. Taylor looked at him and he looked to his left. Taylor looked the same direction. She saw Stephanie Hunt. She is someone you won't want be with. She is very messy and dramatic. She is also known to wreck relationships.

Chad looked at Taylor. She looked hurt and wondered if he was just using her.

"Taylor, I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do. Don't think I was using you. I just…."

She put her hand over his mouth. "Chad, I understand. But you know you have to add this to your list and you should warn me before you grab me like that," she smiled.

"My list?"

"Yeah, it's the "I Owe Taylor" list."

"Ok. I can handle that."

"Sure you can," Taylor said getting her books.

"Let me help you," Chad said reaching over for a book.

Taylor reached for the same one. Their hands touched. They looked up at each other.

"Thank you," Taylor said.

"You're welcome." Chad said standing back up.

"So I'll see you later." Taylor said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah…."

"K…."

Both walked their separate ways just in time for the bell. Taylor didn't know what to think right now. Her heart was pounding and her mind was spinning. All she could do was smile.

So he wasn't using her. He wasn't just being nice for her help. So why was he being so nice? Taylor's mind was asking so many questions. But really how long will this last?


	3. Dreaming Of You

Okay so, thinking about it maybe Taylor is over reacting. He said he kissed her because he wanted Stephanie to think he was with someone. But why did he have to kiss her? Taylor was asking herself so many questions and needed so many answers. If this is meant to be, her dream will become reality or it will become a nightmare.

Taylor was waiting for Chad in the library. She was either 5 minutes early or he was 5 minutes late. Either way if he didn't arrive any time soon she was going to leave. While she waited she got one of the books she checked out earlier that day and started to read. She wasn't even finished with the first page when she felt someone covering her eyes.

"You're late," Taylor said putting the book down.

"You're keeping track of time?" Chad asked removing his hands and sitting next to her.

"No, I'm just saying."

"Well I guess this is something else I have to put on my list or I could just pay you back now."

"And what do you mean by that?" Taylor asked raising her eye brow.

"I'll show you when these 2 hours of tutoring is over."

"I guess…"

Chad just smiled.

"So what do you need help on?"

"The whole book."

Taylor laughed. "Chad, the exam is not going to be over the whole book! Let's just go over the last couple of chapters, and then we'll see what else we got to go over."

"Ok, that sounds better."

So Taylor just went over everything he should know and then some things that he didn't. After that she quizzed him. Finally it was over.

"It's 5:00 pm. So what did you want to show me?"

"I'm not showing you. I'm taking you."

"…….."

"Let's go, Taylor."

Taylor smiled getting all her books and walking out the library with Chad. Taylor felt really good. She loved the fact that she is with the guy that she has had a crush on. They left the school in Chad's car and he took her to a restaurant.

"That is so nice of you, Chad."

"Well this is the first step for me to pay you back."

Chad parked, got out the car, and opened the passenger side door for Taylor.

"Thank you," Taylor said.

Chad smiled and took Taylor's hand. Taylor felt her stomach turn and she her cheeks heat. Was this real? Could she and Chad become more than friends? Taylor feels as if they could but maybe it's just fantasy she wants the come true.

They went inside, got a table and ordered their food. While waiting, Taylor smiled and Chad noticed.

"What are you smiling about?"

"So since you say you don't like Stephanie. Who do you like?"

Chad started laughing.

"I'm serious!"

"Taylor, I can't tell you that!"

"Ok, well can you describe her?"

Chad just looked at Taylor. He was debating whether to tell how he feels about her now or wait. Then the waiter came with their food. Taylor waiting until the waiter left to say something.

"Well are you going to tell me?"

Chad sighed. "She's beautiful."

"That's it?"

"She has a great personality. Sometimes she can be really sarcastic but it's cute. She's really smart. She's honest and she doesn't go to the girls' bathroom every 5 minutes to check her hair."

Taylor laughed slightly. "Do I know this girl?"

"Yeah."

Taylor didn't ask anything else. She was trying to figure out who he would be talking about. Taylor looked up and saw Chad staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Chad, is there something you need to tell me or ask?"

"No."

"Ok."

Taylor gave him a small smile. 30 minutes later, Taylor and Chad was ready to go. Chad paid the bill and they left. That whole time nothing was said.

It was almost 7:00 pm; Chad was in front of Taylor's house. They sat there still silent. Chad sighed again.

"Taylor, I'm…..Thank you for helping me."

"Chad, you don't have to say that."

Chad leaned over and kissed Taylor on the cheek. Taylor looked at him.

"You know Chad. You're a really nice guy and who this girl is, she is really lucky to have a guy like you admiring her."

Chad was on the verge of blurting out how he felt.

"Taylor…."

"Yes?"

"….Nevermind."

"K, good night, Chad," Taylor said in almost a whisper.

"Good night," Chad said.

Taylor got out and shut the door. She walked to her door and opened it. She waved good-bye for the last time. Chad drove off and Taylor went inside. She slowly closed the door leaning against it. She smiled. She couldn't describe how she was feeling.

"Taylor?" her mom called.

Taylor walked into the living room.

"Hey, mom!" Taylor said in a cheerful tone.

"Why are you in such a cheerful mood," her mom asked.

"Nothing, I just had a fantastic day!"

Taylor ran up to her room living her mom to wonder.

* * *

Taylor was in her room getting in the bed when she started to wonder herself.

What if the girl Chad was talking about is someone other than me?" she asked herself. "I may have taken it the wrong way. May be I just want Chad to be talking about me? But he was describing me. He said I know the girl besides me I can't think of anyone else."

Taylor had a whole lot of questions but couldn't find the right answers. It was 10:00pm and Taylor wasn't tired. Normally she would but her mind kept her up.

"Taylor?" her mother was standing at her bedroom door.

She looked at them.

"You ok, Sweetie?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

Her mother smiled well turn your lamp off and get some sleep.

Taylor nodded. Her mother closed her door and Taylor turned her lamp off, laid down, and closed her eyes. In minutes she fell into a deep sleep that she wouldn't want to wake-up from.

* * *

(Turn the lights on!)  
Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?  
Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

Taylor felt like she was falling. It felt like it was never ending. It was dark and she wanted it to stop. Taylor closed her eyes, and then she felt someone catch her. He held her close to him Taylor felt safe. She opened her eyes and saw Chad. He put her down but he was still holding her.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Taylor didn't know what to say. She was glad to see him but she was scared. She was scared to get hurt. What if he breaks her hurt? It was a light shining but it was deem and she can barely see his face. The light went off. She didn't feel Chad's embrace anymore. The lights came back on and she saw Chad with someone else. It looked like Stephanie.

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side  
Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?

A tear ran down Taylor face. "Chad?" she said in a weak shaky voice.

He was standing there with Stephanie.

"Chad?" Taylor asked again.

He looked at her. He was angry. At who? For what? Taylor stood there stiff. She just couldn't move. She couldn't say anything. She just wanted to see what would happen.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere

The Lights flickered and Taylor saw that Chad started to yell at Stephanie. Like in her previous dreams, Taylor couldn't hear what he was saying but she could read his lips a little. Taylor saw Chad pointing at her and Stephanie looking at her giving her evil glares. She looked at Chad and screamed back at him. The lights went off again.

When the light turned back on, Stephanie was gone. Chad still stood where Taylor last saw him. He looked up and turned his head to her. He gave her a smile. The lights became brighter and she could really see his face. He walked towards her. when he reached her, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closed to him.

Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain....  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Taylor could hear him now. She nodded. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

Taylor gave him a worried look.

Chad sighed. "Taylor, she wanted to hurt us. She wanted us to be apart and I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen."

Another tear ran down Taylor's face. Chad gently whipped it away.

"I love you, Taylor. Don't forget that."

"I love you, too."

He captured her lips in a soft kiss, which Taylor replied back. The couple stood there in each other embrace. Taylor didn't want this to end. She knew that this was only a dream. Though, it was a dream that felt so real.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you


	4. Just Friends Going OutMaybe

Just friends going out….maybe

Well the days went on as normal. Taylor left wondering who Chad was talking about alone. She couldn't stress herself. When he asks this girl out, she will know who it is. At the same time she will be disappointed, not jealous, well a bit, of Chad asking someone else. Taylor just had to put her feelings to the side.

It was Friday, the end of the first week, and was sort of happy. Ever since that dream Monday night, Taylor felt awkward around Chad. She had urges to kiss him. She daydreamed about him. It was kind of embarrassing. Taylor just wanted to have the weekend to regroup.

Taylor was at her locker getting her books out or her first three classes. She was in a really happy mood, but then someone just had to mess it up. Stephanie came and stood behind Taylor. Taylor closed her locker and turned around not noticing Stephanie. When she did, she jumped slightly.

"You just don't stand behind any one like that!" Taylor snapped.

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't appreciate you flirting with Chad!" Stephanie snapped back.

"What?! No one said I was flirting with him. I'm helping him!"

"Just stay away from him, because with you around him he doesn't have time for me."

"Do you think he wants to have time for you? You are so stuck on yourself! Not every guy has to like you!"

"Please, the only reason why Chad is being so nice to you is because he needs help. After all of this is over with, he not going to pay any attention to you. He's going to be all over me."

"Just keep stroking your own ego. What we have is none of your business. You don't know anything about me and Chad!"

Taylor stormed off. She let what Stephanie said get to her at a point. Chad was coming down the hall and he had a proud smile on his face. He saw Taylor coming.

"Hey, Taylor!" he said cheerfully.

She looked at him and kept walking. Chad's smile dropped.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked himself in his head. "Did I do something?"

He saw Stephanie smiling and at that instant he knew she did something to Taylor. He tried all morning to get Taylor's attention but she was ignoring him.

Taylor wasn't mad at Chad. She just had to sort things out. If she would have a relationship with Chad, would she be strong enough to take the drama or will it hurt her so bad, that she would give up? Taylor was better than that. It's always that saying, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. If it's not, it's not.

It was free period, also known as lunch, Chad was looking for Taylor in the cafeteria but he didn't see her. He saw Gabriella and her other friends at table. He went over to them.

"Hey, Gaby."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Have you seen Taylor?"

"No, I don't know where she went. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah." He assured her and tried to assure himself.

He left the cafeteria in search of Taylor. Then he had a good feeling of where she would be. He went straight to the science room. When he got there, the door was closed. He slowly opened it and came in. He saw Taylor standing by the window.

He slowly walks over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"How did you know I was here? Why are you here?"

"It was a lucky guess. I was worried about you."

Taylor sighed. "Chad, you don't have to be nice to me just for me to help you. I'm just being a good friend."

"No one said that. I'm not using you, if that is what you think. Taylor, I lo….." He was about to slip. Chad knew if he would've continued….he would regret it.

Taylor turned around. She looked like she had been crying. Chad embraced her. He felt that maybe that would calm her down.

"Taylor, whatever Stephanie told you, it wasn't true. You know I don't like her," he said in her ear.

"I know," Taylor said tightening her grip around his neck.

Chad pulled away just a little. They were still close. They just looked in each other's eyes. Taylor breathing became heavy and she didn't know what to do at this point. She tried so hard to control her emotions. Right now she really wasn't doing so well. Taylor thought that maybe her dream was a sign. How ironic is it that Taylor was crying because she thought that Chad was using her and her heart said otherwise. Instead of flirting with other girls or giving Stephanie attention, like she wants, he's with her. He is comforting her and telling her that everything would be ok. Don't know exactly what the dream was trying to tell or if it was saying something at all. Yet, it's still that all of this could just be in Taylor's head.

Chad smiled. "Let's forget about tutoring this afternoon."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just spend the afternoon together….unless you have something else to do?"

"No, you're really sweet, Chad. Thank you. But if I'm going out I have to change."

"Ok, well how about I drop you off at home then we'll go from there."

Taylor smiled and embraced him again.

"I would do anything for you, Taylor. If she ever comes to you and hurts you again, just tell me. Don't try to keep it to yourself. Alright?"

Taylor nodded. They stood there for a couple of minutes then the bell rung. They slowly let go of each other and Taylor kissed Chad's cheek. They walked out the science room together and Chad offered to walk Taylor back to class. They stopped at the front door of the classroom.

"I'll see you after school," Taylor said.

"Yeah, just meet me in the gym."

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Taylor asked with a curious look.

"You will find out later. Just remember what I said."

"Ok." Taylor kissed him on his cheek again. "Bye, Chad."

"Bye, Taylor."

She walked in her class and he walked to his. Their hearts were fluttering and of course their minds were somewhere else. For a moment Taylor thought that Chad was really attracted to her, the same as she being attracted to him. Taylor daydreamed that her life would be so different if she was with Chad. What if they got married? She would become Mrs. Taylor Danforth. What if they had kids? The boy would most likely look Chad and act like him, with curly hair and all. The girl would look like Taylor and have the same attitude. Taylor laughed slightly to herself.

There were three more classes of the day and when it was the passing period Chad would see Taylor and grin at her. Taylor would smile at him and look the other way, feeling her face heat.

By the way, we all know Stephanie was noticing all of this and she was angry. Don't know why though. So she tried her hardest to get Chad's attention.

It was last period, Chad was in the gym and he had basketball practice. Chad had a few more minutes until practice. He just couldn't stop thinking about Taylor. He thought her smile, her laugh, her voice. He thought about the way she walked and when she pouts. Taylor was like no other girl. Chad would never take advantage to her and he would do everything to show her that he can be and will be the man in her life.

"Hit the showers, boys!" the coach said.

Chad ran into the locker room rushing so he wouldn't have Taylor wait for him.

As for Taylor, she was practically the first one out the classroom. She rushed to her locker putting all of her books in there. She was closing her locker, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Taylor!"

She looked up and saw Gabriella coming. Taylor smiled.

"Hey, Tay. You in a rush?"

"No."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Chad in the gym."

"Wait….are you two dating?!"

"No! I mean….Chad is just taking me out because I'm tutoring him and he is repaying me back."

"Whatever you say, Tay!"

"It's true!"

"Ok! Well I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Yeah and you're talking about me!"

Gabiella laughed and hugged Taylor. "Bye Tay!"

"Bye Gaby!"

Taylor and Gabriella went their own ways. Taylor was in the gym in no time and Chad was coming out. Taylor smiled and stood there. Then Stephanie and her crew came in the gym and walked passed Taylor. Stephanie purposely bumped into Taylor. Taylor's smile dropped. She glared at Stephanie.

Chad was saying bye to the guys and was headed towards Taylor. He saw Stephanie coming and tried to ignore her. He walked passed her looking straight at Taylor.

"Hi, Chad," she said.

Chad just ignored her. When Chad reached Taylor, he grabbed her by her waist and hugged her. Taylor hugged him back. Of course, Stephanie was looking and she was getting aggravated. Chad didn't want to make it seem like he was trying to make her jealous. Really, the way Chad felt was the truth. He loves Taylor and he despises Stephanie.

"Chad, you don't have to be so mean," Taylor whispered teasingly.

Chad frowned. "I'm not. She's wrong for what she's doing to you."

"Chad, I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm going to fight her. I'm better than that." Taylor kissed him on his cheek. "But thanks for caring," she said softly.

Chad took her hand and they walked out the gym. Oh and if you want to know what happened with Stephanie, she played her embarrassment off and left with her friends. Anyway, back to Chad and Taylor.

"So, where are you taking me this time?"

"We are going to go get something to eat, go see a movie, and then we are going to the park."

"The park?"

"Yeah, you'll see what I'm talking about when we get there."

"I guess…."

Chad chuckled.

"Well Chad if we're doing all of this I would like to change. Remember?"

"Ok. I can take you home and well pick you back up around 5: 30?"

"Yeah, that would be enough time."

Chad took Taylor home and Taylor rushed in. she had no clue what she was going to wear. She practically destroyed her closet looking for something. She finally found something, after she tried on almost 15 outfits, which took half her time up so she had about an hour to finish getting ready. She took a shower and redid her hair. To top her look off she had all the matching accessories.

As for Chad, he was already ready. Even though he took a shower in the locker room in wanted to take another one. It was really easy for Chad to find something to wear. All he had to do was make sure that he's hair was tamed. After that, he was complete. So now he was off to go get Taylor.

He was there in no time. He sat in car for a while. He really wanted to tell Taylor how he felt about her but he didn't want to rush anything. He snapped back to reality and looked at his watch it was 5:30. He was right on time. He got out the car and walked to her front door he took a deep breath then knocked on the door. Taylor's mother answered it.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Chad. Chad Danforth," He said nervously

"One of Taylor's friends?"

"Yes, I came to pick her up. I'm taking her out."

Her mother smiled at him. "Come in. I'll go get her."

Chad smiled and came in. He was relieved that Taylor's mother was nice and didn't start to ask questions.

"You can have a sit in the living room," she said going up the stairs.

Chad nodded and went in the living room. He sat on the couch. He kept looking around seeing how big Taylor's house was. It was beautiful and nicely decorated. He couldn't believe that he was actually taking Taylor out. He knew it wasn't a date but just getting to spend time with her felt unreal.

Taylor was still looking in the mirror making sure that her appearance was perfect. Then she heard someone knock on her bedroom door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:35. She walked out the bathroom quickly and opened the door. She saw that it was her mom.

"Taylor, your friend Chad is here."

"He's here!" Taylor said with excitement in her voice but then she caught herself and lowered her voice. "How long has he been here?"

"Not long. Probably about 5 minutes."

"Oh," Taylor said, while putting her cell phone in her purse.

"Taylor is there something you want to tell me?" her mom raised an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Taylor looked at her.

"Chad?"

Taylor laughed slightly. "Chad is just a friend. He's just being nice and taking me out. That's it."

"Ok. He seems like a good young man."

"He is."

"I guess since its Friday, you can stay out later. But I don't want you to get hurt nor in trouble."

"You know I'm not like that and if it is a problem, I'll call you."

Mrs. Mckessie smiled at her daughter. She sees that Taylor has grown a lot. She is very proud of her.

"Oh, Mom, I have to go."

They left out the room and walked down stairs. Mrs. Mckessie was the first to go in the living room. Chad got up from the couch. He saw Taylor standing beside her mother. He looked at her in amazement. He smiled at her.

They walked to the front door. Chad opened it. Mrs. Mckessie was behind them. Taylor and Chad stepped out, and then they turned to face Mrs. Mckessie.

"It was nice meeting you, Chad."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Mrs. Mckessie. You ready to go?" he asked Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor nodded.

They walked to the car. Chad opened the door for Taylor and she got in, and then he got in. he started the car.

"Be safe!" he mother said waving

"K!" Taylor said waved back.

Chad drove off and headed to a restaurant near the movie theater. It was so peaceful in the restaurant and quiet. It was also very romantic.

"So Chad, what movie are we going to go see?"

"You will see when we get there."

Taylor sighed. "So when does it start?"

"It's 6:15. The movie doesn't start until 8:00."

They ordered their food and talked while waiting for it.

"Chad, why haven't I seen this girl that you like so much?"

"You have seen her, plenty of times. You have the same classes as her, too. You have all of your classes with her."

The only girls that Taylor could think of were, Marissa Hamilton, Jasmine Allen, and Julia Tanner. She knew Chad wouldn't be interested in them but could he. Taylor decided to ask anyway.

"Is it Marissa?"

"Taylor!"

"What?! I just want to know."

Chad sighed. "No."

"Jasmine?"

"No."

Julia?"

"No. I'm not telling you. You're going to find out soon, though."

"How soon?"

"At the beach party, if she goes."

"Oh, ok. Well I can't wait to know."

Taylor felt a sharp pain in her heart. She really wanted to be the girl that Chad wants to be with.

"Are you going to the party?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Taylor said in a low voice.

Chad smiled. Chad's plan was working. He didn't really want Taylor to know that he is really interested in her, yet until the party. He wants it to be special.

They were quiet while they ate. Chad kept staring at Taylor. He was admiring her beauty. He just loved everything about her. An hour or so passed and they were half way done. Chad decided to break the silence.

"Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"I really like you. You're an amazing girl. I like spending time with you and I just want to thank you for helping me."

Taylor smiled. "Chad, you don't have to say thank you and I like you, too. I've gotten to know a lot about you."

Chad looked at his watch. It was 7:45. "It's 7:45. We should go now. It's going to get crowded since its Friday."

Taylor nodded and got up out of her sit. Chad did the same. He paid and they left the restaurant. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the theater. Chad pulled up in the parking lot. He got out the car and opened the passenger side for Taylor. They walked up and Chad got the tickets.

"May I help you?" The cashier said.

"Two tickets for _Obsessed_."

Taylor grinned.

"$18.45 is your total."

Chad gave the cashier the money then she gave him the tickets.

"Thank you."

"Thank you. Have a nice night."

Chad nodded slightly and took Taylor hand. They went inside. Taylor latched on to Chad's arm.

"How did you know I wanted to see this movie?" Taylor asked.

"I overheard you telling Gabriella you wanted to see it."

"Chad, you are so sweet!" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, Tay."

They walked into the theater. It wasn't that crowded and Chad spotted some real good sits. Taylor was so excited. You know how it is at the movies, showing all the previews of different movies, while people are still coming in and finding a sit.

After everyone was settled, the previews were almost over. The movie was about to start. All the lights went out. The movie was starting. The movie was about 2 hours long. That was perfect timing because it would be dark. Chad notices that Taylor was really interested in the movie. He was glad he was here with here. He was actually enjoying watching a movie for once.

The movie was finally over. It was 9:00 pm. Taylor latched on to Chad's arm again as they left the theater. They managed to get away from the crowd quickly and were outside walking to the car. They got in the car and Chad went to the park.

After about 15 minutes, they were there. Taylor was really curious of why Chad brought her to the park.

"You coming with me?"

"……Yeah."

They got out the car, Chad got a blanket out the trunk of his car, and Chad smiled at Taylor.

"What's that blanket for?"

"Taylor, will you ever stop asking me so many questions? You'll know when we get to where we need to be. Ok?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and started walking. Chad smirked and started walking. Then he was in front of her. As they were walking, Chad looked back at Taylor. She was looking around. Taylor has never been at the park this late. It looked scary! Chad put his arm around Taylor's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Is that better?"

Taylor gave him a small smile. They continued walking and the passed some trees and came to a now remote area of the park. It was a small field but it was beautiful. Especially with the moon light shining so bright. Chad found the perfect spot. He unfolded the whole blanket and laid it gently on the ground. As he was about to sit on it he pulled Taylor down with him. She sat beside him.

"Look up," he told her.

Taylor did as she was told and gasped.

"It's so beautiful. It's so close."

"I knew you would like it."

Taylor looked at him. "You probably do this with every girl."

Chad laughed. "No, you're the first girl that has come with me....and maybe the last."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're the only girl that I can trust and this can be our spot and our spot alone. No one else knows."

"I feel real special."

"You are….and beautiful," Chad said.

Chad leaned over to kiss her and their lips met. Taylor's eyes widen and Chad's did the same. Then they slowly closed their eyes. Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor and pulled her closer to him. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled apart slowly. Chad looked deep into Taylor's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Taylor," he whispered.

She shook her head. "Chad, you have nothing to apologize for. Once again we just got caught up in the moment." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You know you can't do that when you start dating your future girlfriend," Taylor teased.

Chad laughed. "Taylor why do you always have to so…."

"So what?"

"Everything has to make sense. It has to have logic and reasoning."

"I don't know that's just how I am. Is there a problem with that?"

Chad shook his head then he laid down on the blanket. Taylor moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. Chad wrapped his arms around her. They laid there in silence for the rest of the night. Taylor was listening to Chad's heart beating. Soon, Taylor closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	5. Confrontation And Friendly Flirting

Confrontations And Friendly Flirting

Taylor was so happy. She couldn't believe Chad kissed her for the 2nd time! It was Monday. Taylor felt like nothing could go wrong. She felt as if maybe she could have a relationship with Chad. The only thing that really bothered her was the fact that he likes someone else and she doesn't know who she is. Though, Chad hasn't showed any hints of who it might be. Could he be lying and there is no girl his interested in or is it someone so obvious she doesn't realize it? Well Taylor wasn't worried about it. The time that she has spent with Chad and will spend with Chad, are moments that she will treasure.

Taylor was walking down the hall to her first period. She was just about to turn the corner when someone grabbed her arm and pint her to the wall. She gasped and was just about to go off on the person out but then she realized who it was. Taylor did it anyway.

"Chad, why in the hell did you do that? You scared me!"

Chad laughed. "I'm sorry, Tay. Well you were walking so fast then earlier I tried calling your name when you were leaving your locker. You weren't paying attention, which isn't like you."

"Oh, well I just got a lot on my mind." Taylor noticed that Chad had a firm grip around her waist and they were really close. "Why do you care about me not paying attention?"

"I care about you, Taylor. If there is something wrong I want to know."

Taylor smiled. "No, it's nothing like that. I just haven't gotten much sleep lately. But it's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, well I'm walking you to class."

"Ok," Taylor shrugged.

Chad took Taylor's books out of her hand then he smiled at her. They walked down the hall not really caring if anyone was looking.

"You ready for the exam on Wednesday?" Taylor asked.

"Sort of, I mean with you helping me everything has become easier."

"Well that's good. The party is on Saturday. Are you ready to ask her out?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get slapped in the face, though."

"Is she really that mean, Chad?"

"She's not mean it just sometimes I disappoint her. I know I do. I just want her to know that I have changed and I'm not like I used to be. I don't just care about basketball. She's my number one priority."

"You have changed, Chad. I'm glad I got to know the real you."

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Tay."

"K," Taylor took her books from Chad then kissed him softly cheek.

Taylor walked into her class and Chad walk to his. Taylor still had no clue everything Chad was telling her was about her. He was trying to give her hints. Taylor was so stuck on the fact that they are the total opposite. He could never be attracted to her. We all know that isn't true. When we love someone none of that matters. You love that person for who they are.

Later that day, Taylor was skipping lunch to go to the library. No one else was in the hallway. Well she thought.

"Mckessie!" someone yelled her name. She closed her eyes for a moment. She knew who it was. She turned around slowly.

Stephanie stood there glaring at Taylor. She walked up to her. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Mckessie, didn't I tell you to leave Chad alone!"

"I really don't have time for this." Taylor was calm but she could stay that way for long.

"You better make time! You know what I can't stand you! You're just a geeky slut!"

Taylor's eyes widen then she got really anger. "First of all, I don't know who you calling a slut! You must be talking about yourself! You're the one that put yourself out there for guys who are dogs and only want you for a one night stand. Like I told you before, what is going on between me and Chad is none of your business. You can't tell me what to do and apparently you think I'm a threat or something."

"You better stay away!"

"You can't make me!" Taylor gave her a cold glare.

"Hey!" Chad called coming down the hall. He was mad. He went straight to Stephanie. "You leave Taylor alone. She hasn't done anything to you!"

Chad grabbed Taylor hand and they walked away. Chad didn't say anything until they turned the corner.

"You ok, Tay?"

"I'm fine, Chad. What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

Chad stopped and looked at Taylor. He pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Taylor, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I put you in this situation. I should've never kissed you in front of her like that."

"Chad…" Taylor came closer to him. She stroked his cheek. "I'm here for you just like you're here for me. I told you, I can take care of myself. None of that stuff that Stephanie says bothers me. I know that the last time it did but….I was just….I was confused. I didn't know why you all of a sudden were interested in talking to me and the time we spent together. Chad, it doesn't matter. I told her that, what's between me and you is our business, not hers. Don't put this on yourself."

Chad stared into Taylor's eyes. He smiled and took her hand. He pulled her closer to him and embraced her. Taylor put her arms around his neck and held on to him tighter. Chad kissed Taylor on top of her head.

The bell rung and they pulled away.

"You should get to class, Chad. My class is just around the corner. I'll be fine."

"Ok," he said softly.

They went their separate ways waiting for the school day to end.

After school Taylor waited for Chad in the gym. She sat on the bench. Chad spotted Taylor and ran towards her.

"Hey, Tay!"

She looked up and smiled. "Hey!"

She got up and hugged him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Chad got Taylor's bag full of books and they walked to his car. They were at her house in no time. Chad got out the car first and went to the passenger side to open the door for Taylor as a gentleman. He grabbed Taylor's bag and followed Taylor to the front door. She got her key out and opened it.

Stepping in Taylor looked back and saw that Chad was hesitant.

She laughed. "What's wrong, Chad? My mom isn't going to say anything about you being here. She likes you."

"Nothing's wrong, Taylor. I was just thinking about something."

"If it's about earlier just let it go. I'm not worried about. So you shouldn't be either."

Once they were both inside Taylor closed the door and locked it. They went straight upstairs.

Hour after hour after hour nothing but studying, Taylor was starting to fall asleep. Chad laughed.

"Hey, I think this is enough. You're tiring yourself out."

Taylor yawned. "Chad, it's ok."

"Your mom is here. She asked if you wanted something to eat."

"Chad…."

Chad laughed again. "Come on, Tay, you have to eat something. Then we can go take a walk."

Chad pulled Taylor off the bed. He helped her down stairs and they went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mrs. Mckessie!" Chad greeted.

"Chad! You finally got Taylor to get up." She laughed.

"Oh, very funny," Taylor mumbled.

Taylor sat down at the table and Chad sat down next to her. Mrs. Mckessie fixed their plates.

"How is studying?" she asked.

"It's alright," Chad said. "Taylor keeps me busy. I'm learning a lot from her."

Taylor smiled at Chad. He smiled at her.

"Well that's good. When is the test?"

"Wednesday." Taylor said.

"You ready for it?"

"Yeah," Chad sighed.

"You will do just fine!" she said.

Mrs. Mckessie set their plates on the table and they started eating. She left the two alone and went into upstairs. Taylor laughed when Chad had spaghetti sauce all over his face.

"Chad!" Taylor laughed. She got a towel so he could wipe his face.

"Taylor, your mom is amazing! She can really cook!"

Taylor kept laughing. "You missed a couple of spots."

She took the towel and wiped his face she was standing close to him. She couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Did you get it?" Chad said breaking the silence.

Taylor nodded. She sat back down and finished eating. After they were finished, Taylor washed the plates and put them aside.

Chad looked at his watch. "You want to go take a walk?"

"Yeah sure."

Taylor went upstairs to tell her mom that they were leaving. After that they left.

While they were walking Taylor got in front of Chad on purpose. She looked back at him and smiled. She turned back around. Chad was confused at first but then he smiled too and caught up with her. Chad lifted Taylor and carried her.

"Chad, put me down!"

"Nope!"

"Now!"

"No! Do you really want me to put you down?"

"Yes! Now put me down, Chad!" Taylor really didn't want him to; she just wanted to see what he would do. She was happy just being in his arms.

He did as she told him to do, though. Taylor continued to walk in the front of Chad. Chad didn't mind. He was looking at Taylor up and down, practically drooling over her body. Before he really got to know Taylor he never paid attention to her appearance. He sees that Taylor is attractive and he is definitely attracted to her. Chad also looks at Taylor's personality. Sometimes she can be strict and sarcastic, but others she can just have fun, and still keep her composure. To Chad, Taylor had this mysterious attitude. She didn't really show what she was thinking or feeling. She was the only person who knew how to figure out something but wouldn't tell you how she did it. Taylor had a seductive side that only Chad could see. She had that affect on him and he liked it.

Taylor thought basically the same for Chad. She would just lose control seeing Chad muscular body. He was tall and he had this cute smirk. At first, Taylor just thought that he was just a jock with no sense. But now, her thoughts about Chad are totally different. He is so funny, but he can be serious, he does have a heart and he stands up for who and what he loves. If only Taylor could tell Chad her feelings for him. She's scared that she might regret it and get hurt.

After walking a few blocks, Taylor was getting even more tired and started to lag behind.

"Chad, I'm too tired to walk back," she whined.

Chad laughed. "Now do you want me to carry you?"

Taylor nodded. He picked her up and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Chad looked down at Taylor and gave her a small smile.

When he reached her house, he didn't want to wake her so he managed to ring the door bell. Mrs. Mckessie answered the door.

She smiled. "She never learns. Always have to tire herself out."

"I'll take her up to her room," Chad whispered.

Mrs. Mckessie let him pass and Chad quietly went up the stairs. Once in her room he gently set Taylor down. Before he put the covers over her, he took her shoes off and set them beside the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed. He moved some of Taylor's hair out of her face. Then he smiled.

"I love you," he said softly then kissed her forehead. He stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Goodnight," Taylor said in a whisper he could barely hear.

He looked back and smiled. She was still asleep. Chad knew Taylor didn't hear what he said but he just felt like it was right thing to say at that moment. When the time comes, he would tell her. Wouldn't be surprised if he told the whole world!


	6. Feelings Getting Stronger

Feelings Getting Stronger

Alright so we have established that Taylor and Chad has some flirtation going on and feelings for each other but how long can you stand the fact that they are too stubborn and/ or scared to tell each other how they feel. Taylor keeps telling herself that there is someone else that Chad has his eye on. She has no clue who it is though. He hasn't been seen flirting with anyone. Maybe no one else knows but Taylor. "Who could it be?!" was Taylor's million dollar question.

Chad had a different problem but it was the same situation. He knew when he was going to tell Taylor how he felt but he didn't know how. What is she gets mad because he waited this whole time to tell her? They have spent almost two weeks together and he had more than one opportunity. There has been a lot of drama so maybe she would understand. Chad knew he was hurting Taylor. He was hurting himself. He wished it could be an easier way.

Another day of school and no one was in the mood. Chad was waiting by Taylor locker. He wanted to give her something that would mean a lot to both of them. Taylor was coming down the hall alone which was perfect for Chad. Taylor smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Taylor," he greeted.

"Hey!" she replied in a very happy tone. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is Gabriella coming?"

"No, she's with Troy like always. Why?"

"Well I wanted us to have a moment alone."

"For what?"

Chad took Taylor's hand and they went inside an empty classroom.

"Close your eyes and hold your arm out."

"Chad?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Taylor did what she was told trusting that Chad wasn't doing anything stupid.

"Ok, you can open then now."

Taylor opened her eyes and look at her wrist. It was a bracelet. She gasped.

"Chad! It's so beautiful but you didn't have to."

"It was my mom's. My grandmother, her mother, bought it for her when she was younger. Ever since my grandmother died a year after I was born, she hasn't worn it since but it means a lot to her. I told her about you and I ask her what I should get you. She told me to give you this to you because Taylor, I can trust you and my mom knows that she can trust you too. I know you will take care of it."

Taylor started to cry. She embraced him. "Of course I will take care of it, Chad. I promise you."

"Thank you, Taylor," Chad whispered embracing Taylor and tightening his grip.

The first bell rung.

They pulled away slowly. Chad wiped Taylor tears away.

"Let's get to class before we get a detention. I saw Mrs. Darbus and it seems that she isn't in a good mood."

Taylor laughed. "When is she ever?"

They walked out the classroom and walked down the hall together. No one really paid attention to then walking in together but Stephanie, Gabriella, and Troy. Taylor walked over to her desk and Chad walk over towards Troy.

"Sup, Troy?" Chad said.

"Nothing….what's up with you and Taylor?" he asked.

"Taylor and I are just friends. I offered to walk her to her classes because she helping me with studying."

"Oh."

Chad frowned at Troy then turned to look at Taylor. She was talking to Gabriella.

"Nothing is going on between me and Chad. He is just being nice because I'm helping him."

"Sure, Tay…." Gabriella sighed in disbelief.

"Gabriella please, just stop talking about it. Ok?" Taylor pleaded

"Fine, Tay. I won't say anything."

The second bell rung and it was time for class to start. None of the students were paying attention. They were in their own worlds like usual. Chad turned and looked at Taylor. She was just so beautiful to him.

Later that day, lunch rather, Chad and Troy decided to sit with Taylor and Gabriella. Chad made sure that he was close to Taylor. He scooted his chair over a little. Troy and Gabriella was only paying attention to each other. Chad leaned closer to Taylor to whisper in her ear.

"What should we do tonight?"

Taylor smiled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Instead of studying, we can take a joy ride or something."

"You know today is the last day we can study?"

"I know. I'm confident that I will do well, Tay."

"Ok, I guess I'll go with you."

Chad smiled.

The day was going by quickly. During passing period Chad would brush up against Taylor and slyly smile at her. Taylor would roll her eyes and continue walking.

It was the last period of the day and Taylor was still trying to figure out who this girl could be. The thing is that Chad is spending time with her though. Is he trying to make this girl jealous? Maybe. She doesn't know who the girl is yet! Taylor sighed. She just couldn't keep her feelings for Chad in anymore. She really wanted to tell him.

Chad, well he was still trying to figure out how to tell Taylor how he felt. How should he come up to her? He didn't want to cause a seen or anything. He wanted to have time alone with Taylor on Saturday. He doesn't want Taylor to get hurt. He wants her to be happy. He wants Taylor to be with him forever no matter what.

The last bell if the day rung and Chad was standing outside the door of Taylor's class. He was waiting for her. When Taylor came out she didn't notice him so he grabbed her by her arm. Taylor gasped and looked back. She was relieved that it was him but she was a little mad that he did that.

"Chad, you scared me, yet again! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Tay, You didn't see me."

"Well I know that. Just forget it and come on."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem a little agitated."

"Oh, no it's nothing like that." Taylor gave him a genuine smile.

They walked out the school together, heading to his car.

"I need to stop by my house, ok?" Chad said.

"K."

Chad headed to his house. Taylor didn't bother asking where he was going to take her because he wasn't going to tell her no way. He pulled up in the front and got out the car.

"I'll be right back."

Taylor nodded. She sighed then smiled. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell Chad how she felt. She just had to.

Chad came out and he had a basket. Taylor was looking another way so he quickly put it in the trunk. He got back in the car. The ride was pretty quiet. Then Chad smiled once he came to the destination.

"You're taking me to the park, Chad?"

"Yep! Do you feel like having a picnic?"

Taylor smiled and got out the car. Chad opened the trunk and got the basket out and a blanket. They walked to their secret spot. They sat down and Chad started taking everything out the basket.

"Ok so I wanted this to be perfect so I ask my mom to help."

Taylor just looked at Chad and smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I really just don't understand why you're doing all of this for me."

"Well because I want to show that I can be a nice person and I'm not what people say I am."

"Chad, you don't have to prove anything to me. That's my decision whether are not I think that you're a good person. To me you're the most amazing guy I have ever met. No one would take the time to have a perfect picnic."

"Well I'm glad that you appreciate it. We have a lot. I think my mom went overboard!"

Taylor laughed. "That's alright."

They spent most of the time talking and eating. Taylor took a grape and threw it at Chad then she laughed at his facial expression. She got up and started running. Chad got up and ran after her.

"Taylor!"

She giggled and kept running. "I'm not going to let you catch me!"

"That's not a problem because I'm going to catch you anyway!"

"We will see!"

Taylor ran circles around to big trees. Then she screamed when she saw Chad cut between the two.

"You're cheating!" she said going another way.

They ran down a hill that led to the lake. Taylor slowed down a bit not wanting to fall. Chad caught up with her and grabbed her by her waist.

"I told you I would catch you," he said catching his breath.

"No, I slowed down. But don't worry; we will have to do this again later."

Chad laughed. He held Taylor close to him. Taylor put her hands over his. She looked and saw how beautiful the setting was.

"Chad, look! It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," he said softly.

Taylor closed her eyes. Just having for Chad to be holding her like that felt so good. His body was so warm. Chad was enjoying it too.

"Chad, you're going to do just fine on the test. You have worked so hard."

"Thanks, Tay. With you be my side I know I'm going to do well."

Taylor turned around and hugged him. She looked up at him. His eyes were mesmerizing. Taylor looked down then Chad put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. He smiled at her then kissed her. Taylor kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. At this point, if there was someone else Chad liked, Taylor didn't care. She wanted this moment to last.

"Maybe Chad does feel the same way I feel. Maybe he's trying to tell me." Taylor thought.

They pulled away and Taylor rested her head on his chest. Nothing else was said. They were just enjoying the atmosphere while embracing each other.


	7. Results…He Was Never Yours

Results….He Was Never Yours

The next day was the big day! The day of the test! Chad was nervous but he had to do this for himself and Taylor. Chad saw Taylor before he went into the classroom. Taylor hugged and kissed him. Chad was stunned but didn't mind. He smiled at her and told her thank you. He walked in confident. The students had all day. So there was no worry about time. He took a deep breath and opened the test when the teacher told the class to. And he began….

Chad was relieved when he finished. It was the end of the day and Chad was going to find Taylor but what he didn't know, was that he was walking into something that would ruin maybe ruin his day.

Let's go back a few minutes earlier. Taylor was talking to Gabriella in the hallway while they were putting posters and reminders on the bulletin.

"Did you see that girl, Taylor?" Felicity, one of Stephanie's friends asked.

"Don't even get me started on her," Stephanie said while glaring. "I mean really, I hate her!" She that out loud so Taylor could hear her.

Taylor was officially pissed off. She waited to hear what else she was about to say.

Stephanie just started digging her own grave. 3 feet… the grave is 3 feet!

Taylor was about to walk over to her but Gabriella held on to her arm.

"Taylor, just let it go," Gabriella pleaded.

"She's really asking for it…" Taylor started.

Stephanie kept talking.

"Taylor is so pathetic. It's sad. And then she thinks that she can talk to Chad when he really wants nothing to do with her."

Twisted story… 5 ½ feet. Stephanie needs to…stop talking

Taylor clenched her fist really tight.

"She's a nobody and the only reason why Chad is being nice because he used her for the test…"

5 ¾ and counting…

"Chad is mine," Stephanie said.

Oh Snap…6 feet. Dang! This girl is really asking for it!

Stephanie was about to get what she deserves. Taylor broke away from Gabriella and came up behind Stephanie, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Go away…"

Taylor tapped her again.

"Why are you touching me?" Stephanie snapped.

"If you have remarks to say about me, why don't you say it in my face," Taylor said.

"This is a joke right? You seriously think you can come up to me like this?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

Stephanie surveyed Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm not like your little nerdy friends; so don't think you have the right to came up to me and talk to me."

"You really think I care? I'm only here because you were talking about me and I'm about to set you straight."

"You're mad because I'm telling the truth." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, I don't know what's your problem but you need to get over it."

"I can say what I want when I want. You think you can change that," Stephanie said with an attitude.

Gabriella knew she had to do something before Taylor got into a fight so she ran to get Chad. She saw Chad coming down the hall.

"Chad!"

"Gabi, what's wrong?" Chad asked.

"You…come…get….Taylor….NOW…" Gabriella breathed.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time!"

Gabriella and Chad ran down the hall. He knew he needed to hurry and get to Taylor. He saw Stephanie surveying Taylor.

"You're just bitter because you can't stand being rejected?!" Taylor said.

"Ha! It's not nice to lie, Taylor….especially about you and Chad."

"You really want to test me..." Taylor started.

Chad had to do something or Stephanie would be on the ground before he could blink. Chad grabbed Taylor.

"Don't," Chad said.

"She is really asking for it," Taylor said looking down.

Chad smiled and Taylor looked up at him.

"Let's go Taylor. We can just walk away."

"Chad…."

"Trust me."

Taylor gave him a weak smile and they walked away with Gabriella following.

Stephanie tried to say something but she couldn't. She wasn't going to give up though. She thought of something that would ruin Chad and Taylor. Well that's what she thinks.

Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella waited for Troy outside. They were quiet. Taylor sighed and started to walk by herself. Chad looked and looked at Gabriella.

"Troy is coming. You go with Taylor."

Chad nodded and ran after her. He grabbed her arm.

"Taylor, I know how much this hurts you," Chad said. "It's my fault."

"No it's not, Chad. I just got aggravated. I don't know why that girl won't leave you alone."

"It's probably because I'm the only guy she hasn't gone out with that's on the basketball team well except for Troy."

"Oh, well you know once I know who your girlfriend is; I want to have a talk with her. I'm going to tell her to watch her back and well whatever else I can think of."

"Well I don't think I'll have a chance with her after you talk to her."

Taylor smiled. "Don't worry I won't say anything bad about you."

Then Troy drove up to them with Gabriella in the car.

"Hey, ya'll are ok, right?"

"Yeah, Chad calmed me down."

"Yeah well, me and Gabriella is going to go see a movie, do you want to come with us?"

"No that's ok," Chad said.

Taylor shook her head. "I just feel like going home."

"Ok well we'll see you later!" Gabriella said.

Troy drove off. Chad and Taylor started walking to Chad's car. They got in the car and Chad went to Taylor's house. Once he pulled up Chad turned the car off and looked at Taylor. She looked like she was in a daze.

"Taylor, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just hope that when you get the results for your test, and you'll be satisfied, I hope that we can still have days like we have had."

"Taylor, I love spending time with you. It's not because of the test and I'm just trying to be nice. Some may think that it's weird that we do talk in a civil way but they just don't see what I see."

"What do you see?"

"I see a beautiful girl. That is special to me. Taylor, you have this amazing personality that no one else can have."

"That's sweet, Chad. Thank you. Would you like to come inside with me and see if we can find our own movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day was just a day of anticipation. Taylor really didn't want to go through anything with Stephanie. She felt uncomfortable being in the same building with that girl. Taylor really wants for Chad to know how she feels. If he feels the same way why won't he say anything? He kisses her but is it for real? The only thing they have to say is that they were caught up in the moment but the other day it was different. Taylor didn't know what was going on. She just couldn't take it anymore. It was starting to stress her out.

The day went by really slow it seemed. Chad didn't act any different towards Taylor. He really does love Taylor. It's not like there is no way they can't be together. They are just too damn stubborn to admit it.

* * *

So it's Friday. This day can be good and bad. Clarify? Ok. Well today is the day Chad get's his test scores. He could've failed or passed. It's early release and the next day is Saturday. The day Taylor finally knows who has captured Chad's heart. It hurts her but she knew that it would come.

Well anyway, Chad was in his history class. He was so nervous. The teacher was making it worse.

"I know all of my students and I know how hard you all studied. I am very proud of all of you. Most of you passed and I am completely shocked at some of you."

She walked around the classroom then went back up to her desk. She picked up some envelopes and started to pass them out. Chad looked around and saw that one guy and his face dropped. Chad knew he didn't pass. Then it was another student with a big grin on her face. Chad sighed. Chad didn't know what to think.

The teacher had one last envelope in her hand. It was Chad's. She went up to him.

"Mr. Danforth." She handed him the envelope.

He opened it and read what it said. Then he had a big smile on his face. He was speechless. He looked up at the teacher and she smiled. She nodded and walk back to her desk.

The bell rung and Chad jumped up he had to find Taylor. He ran down the hall. Then he saw Taylor going to her locker. He came behind her and grabbed her by her waist, lifting her up. She gasped then screamed.

"Omg! Chad put me down or I'm going to kill you!"

Chad laughed and hugged her. He put her down then put the paper her hand. She frowned at him then looked at the paper and read it. Her eyes widen and she gasped. She hugged.

"Chad, a perfect score, I am so proud of you!"

Chad was glad that he made Taylor happy. He felt really good.

"It's all because of you, Tay," he whispered in her ear while embracing her.


	8. Ready For Your Love

Ready For Your Love

Saturday! The day of truth and anticipation. Does Chad love Taylor or is it really someone else?

Taylor was getting ready in her room. She was so excited. She decided to wear a dark purple bikini outfit with the jean shorts that went with it. She put on the bracelet that Chad gave to her and packed everything that she felt like she would need. She just couldn't believe that her parents let her stay at a hotel for the weekend. Especially the fact that she is going to be around a lot of high school guys and there are no adults around but Taylor knows better and they don't have to worry about that.

She was waiting for Gabriella and her mom. Gabriella's mom was going to drop them off at the party. Taylor kept looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't self conscious she just wanted to be perfect for Chad. She sighed then came out the bathroom double checking her bag. She grabbed he bag and walked down stairs. She didn't know that her parents were down in the living room.

"Taylor, are you sure that is appropriate?"

Taylor jumped and looked at them. "Dad, it's a beach party."

"How many boys are going to be there?"

"It's the guys that I go to school with."

"Ok well I'm just making sure."

"Leave Taylor alone, she's responsible and is Chad going to be?"

Taylor's eyes widen. She knew her dad would be asking more questions.

"Um….yeah….he's going to be there," Taylor said in a lower nervous voice.

"Who is Chad?"

"Chad is Taylor's friend. I met him twice and he is a really good boy. He's on the basketball team. He's the co-captain, right Taylor?"

Taylor nodded.

"Well I'm just going to have to meet him."

They heard the doorbell. Taylor was relieved. She went to open the door. She saw Gabriella.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Stay right here."

Gabriella was confused.

Taylor went back in the living room and told her parents by got her bag and rushed out.

"Taylor, wait! Why are you rushing?"

"Parents," Taylor simply said.

"Oh ok."

They got in the car and Taylor greeted Gabriella's mother. They headed to the beach.

It was like a 2 hour drive but they got there just in time. The girls said bye then went to the hotel building. They got their key to their rooms and put their bags in there then headed to the back of the hotel where the beach is. It was a clerk there so they gave her their key. After that they were ready to party!

Troy and Chad saw the girls and walked over to them.

"Gabi!" Troy called.

"Hey, Troy!" Gabriella said. She went to him and hugged him.

Chad went to Taylor.

"Hey, Tay!"

"Hey, Chad!"

Chad looked at Taylor up and down and kept staring at her cleavage. Taylor noticed what he was doing. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She put her index finger under his chin and lifted his head.

"You are going to get in so much trouble if you don't stop looking at me like that."

Chad cleared his throat and looked away. Taylor smiled.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked switching the subject.

"Yeah, sure."

Chad left and went to go get her something to drink. Taylor sighed and watched as Chad was walking. He was just so muscular. He had on a regular white shirt and black basketball shorts. He came back and gave Taylor a soda. He kept looking at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Taylor would act like she's just looking another way and smile. Her heart began to race and her face was heating and it wasn't because of the sun.

"Do you want to dance?"

Taylor was hesitant. "What about that girl?"

"I'm just innocently dancing with a friend. How is that bad?"

"I guess."

Chad smirked and followed Taylor were everyone was dancing. They were having a great time. They laughed and talked the whole time. It was sunset and it was beautiful. Taylor actually had fun. Nothing matted to Taylor anymore. She enjoyed every moment with Chad. She just really hopes that this night will turn out the way she wants it.

"Hey, Chad!" Zeke called.

"What?"

"Up for some volleyball?"

Chad looked at Taylor.

"Why not, Chad? I'll watch you," Taylor said.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

Chad took his shirt off and gave it to Taylor. The girl was about to lose her mind. He was just so damn sexy!

The game started and the guys came competitive but it was fun. Most of the girls were practically in a daze. They loved seeing guys shirtless but of course what girl wouldn't? It was the middle of the game now and Chad's team was losing. They guys were getting tired so they took a break.

Chad went up to Taylor and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You have sand all over you!" she said brushing some off. She gave him a bottle of water.

"My team is losing. Can't let that happen."

Taylor nodded. "I know." When he was about to walk away to get back to the game Taylor kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be your lucky charm," she whispered in his ear.

Chad looked at her wanting to kiss her but he couldn't. He didn't say anything he just nodded and smiled. The game started again and Chad was ready.

An hour passed and it was dark now. The teams were tied. The ball went back and forth and back and forth neither team wanting the ball to hit the ground. They were so tired they really couldn't keep up. So after one more hit, the ball was in the air. Once it came back down one guy on Chad's team hit the ball so hard, there was no way the other team can hit it. They tried but failed. They lost!

Chad was so excited. He ran up to Taylor and hugged her.

"Taylor, you are my lucky charm!"

Taylor laughed. "Chad, I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, you did. You are always here for me."

Taylor stared into his eyes. She saw the seriousness in him. She was searching for the answers of so many questions she had.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

He took her hand and they walked down near the water. No one else was there so they were glad that they could be alone. Chad put his arm around Taylor and stopped walking. Taylor was surprised.

"Alright! Alright! It's about that time. Its couple time! So guys grab your girl, slow dance to the music!" the DJ said.

They heard him and Chad smiled.

"Dance with me."

"We're not a couple and I'm not the girl you should be dancing with. It's should be the girl that you are in love with."

"Taylor, you talk too much."

Chad put his arms around Taylor's waist and pulled her close to him. They were so close, they felt as if they became as one. Taylor slowly put her arms around Chad's neck. They let the music take control.

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

Chad held Taylor close and she laid her head on shoulder. Her lips brushed against his neck and she closed her eyes. They swayed from side to side.

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

Everything just went away. They just wanted to get away. Get away from the world. Be in their own world together.

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Taylor pulled back a little but still stayed close. She looked in his eyes. He had so much love and so much strength and care. This was too perfect!

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

Both of them felt awkward at first. How can you fall in love with someone you seem to or well people expect you not to like? But they had already knew deep inside they were attracted to each we the first saw each other but Chad being a Jock and Taylor being a…. Nerd. People thought that wasn't right. It's wasn't a good mix. Who said they can judge who can and who can't be together?

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh.....  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh........

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

That's not right. Chad and Taylor have been hiding their feelings for each other for too long. It's time for the truth. There is no way neither one of them can hold back.

I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo  
Halo, ooh oh.......

The song was ending and Chad couldn't take his eyes off of Taylor. Their hearts were pounding. Chad leaned in slowly towards Taylor. Taylor bit her bottom lip then Chad captured her lips in a soft kiss. Taylor froze but then she deepened the kiss. She ran her hands through his curly hair. Then Chad started rubbing up and down Taylor's back slowly. She tried not to moan.

They pulled away slowly and looked at each other.

"Taylor, I was….I don't know how to say this…."

"You can tell me. Just tell me,"

"Taylor, I…."

"Yes, Chad?"

"Taylor, I lo-"

"Chad!"

They heard a familiar and yet annoying voice called.

"Chad! I've been looking all over for you!" Stephanie said.

She went up to Chad and practically pushed Taylor out the way. Chad moved and grabbed Taylor and moved in front of her.

"What are you doing?!"

"Chad, you don't want to be with her."

"I don't want to be with you!"

"Chad, I know what you want?"

"No you don't! Taylor…." he looked back but he saw Taylor walking away.

He ran after her. "Taylor! Taylor!" He grabbed her arm. "Taylor, where are you going?"

"Chad, I….I can't do this," Taylor said with tears running down her cheek.

"Taylor, what do you mean? Taylor, I don't want her."

"I'm not talking about Stephanie. I'm talking about you and me. It hurts too much."

"Taylor..."

She stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. Then she took his hand and put something in it. They could see the hurt in each other's eyes. She pulled away from him and started walking. Chad looked down and saw the bracelet.

"Taylor, don't do this. Taylor! Taylor! Taylor….."

She didn't look back or anything. Of course she regretted every bit of what she just did. But think about it. The drama that they already go through then more drama will come when they are together. Some things, like relationships you have to think things through, not jump into it so fast.

Chad couldn't believe his plan was back firing. It was going so perfect.

"Chad, come on you don't need her. You were only using her anyway!" Stephanie said grabbing his arm.

"You don't know how I feel about her."

"Please! She's nothing!" Stephanie continued wrapping her arms around Chad's neck.

Chad pulled away and glared at her. "Look! I don't want anything to do with you! The girl that I want to be with and am in love with, she just walked away from me. I love her! I love Taylor Mckessie! Once again I've disappointed her. I don't even think she wants to talk to me let alone see me…..I told her that I cared about her. I promised myself that I would never hurt her. I did it anyway…." He looked up at Stephanie. "Thank you! Thank you so much for making my life a living hell!"

Stephanie was in awe. She glared back at him. She thought that Chad would apologize for what he just said but he meant everything. Chad stormed off leaving her once again alone and embarrassed. He sighed and headed to the hotel. Troy saw him walking pass.

"Hey, Chad!"

Troy saw how angry he was.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I have to go take care of something." Chad didn't want to waste any time. Troy was confused. Chad only walked away. He went inside the hotel hoping he would catch Taylor. He didn't see her so he went to the clerk.

"Excuse me, do you know which room Taylor Mckessie is in?"

"Yes, she just got her key. She's in room 114. Do you need me to call her so she can know that you're coming?" she asked.

"No, that's ok. I want it to be a surprise. May I have room 128 key? Danforth is the last name."

"Here you go Mr. Danforth."

"Thank you," Chad smiled and went to the elevator.

He grew nervous when he was reaching the floor their rooms were on. He didn't know whether he would make Taylor feel worse or will she be willing to give this chance. He got off the elevator and went to Taylor room door. He sighed and was just about to knock on the door. But then he heard Taylor. She was crying…hard. He felt so bad. He wanted to be in the room with her, holding her, telling her that he would always be there. But he couldn't. He choked. He turned and leaned against the door. He sighed and closed his eyes. He just couldn't do it.

"Taylor…." he said in almost a whisper and started walking to his room.

Taylor was lying across the bed with her face buried in a pillow still crying. She felt terrible.

"Chad!" she cried.

She couldn't get that image of seeing that pain in Chad's eyes. She knew that he was hurt. She wished that she could go back and erase all of the pain. She just wants to be with Chad. That's all she wants. She just wants to be happy.

She was crying so hard that she cried herself to sleep.

It was midnight and Taylor jumped up. She gasped thinking that everything was all a big horrible dream that was taking control of her feelings. Yet she was still in the hotel room.

"So it was true. It all happened," she said out loud. She sighed then closed her eyes. That image of Chad just kept coming. She tried not to cry again.

She got up and looked at the clock. Then she decided to take a walk. Taylor slipped her flip flops on and left her room locking the door. She put the key in her shorts pocket. She walked down to the shore and just stood there for a minute.

Head down  
As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut  
I find myself in love racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love was right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

She thought back of when Chad came to her that Friday after school and asked her to help him. He kissed her cheek for it seemed no reason. Then when they were walking down the hall, she knew that he wanted to get Stephanie to leave him alone, but Chad kissed Taylor. She knew that the both of them felt that kiss. It had feeling in it. That same day when he was helping her with her books, that spark they felt touching each other hand.

I wanna run (run)  
Smash into you  
I wanna run (run)  
And smash into you

She opened her eyes and continued walking. She smiled. He took her to the park. He took her out to restaurants. It was unreal to her. He protected her from Stephanie.

Ears closed  
What I hear no one else has to know  
Cause' I know  
That what we have is worth first place in gold  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong, oh...

She loves him. She loves everything about him. There was no way she was going to let anyone get in the way of that. But how can she tell Chad that? Will he ever give her that chance?

I wanna run (run)  
Smash into you  
I wanna run (run)  
Smash into you  
Smash into you  
Oh......

Taylor was still hurt. She just wanted that emptiness in her hurt to be filled. That night he carried her all the way home, to her room. The day he gave her that bracelet, he trusted her. He gave her something that was very special to him. That same day, when they had the picnic, when Chad was holding her, it felt amazing.

Head down  
As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground  
Eyes shut  
I'm in love and I'm racing the Earth  
And I'm soaked in your love  
And love is right in my path, in my grasp  
And me and you belong

She could still feel his arms around her. His lips against hers, it just felt so right. She wanted that feeling back. Yeah, he did have that cocky side, but he was also very sweet and caring. He was also willing to work for what he wants!

Taylor then stopped. She was in awe. She saw Chad just standing there. Chad glanced then turned looking at Taylor. They just couldn't believe it.

Oh...I wanna run  
Smash into you  
I'm willing to run (run)  
Smash into you

They ran towards each other. Taylor jumped in Chad's arm. He lifted her up a little and spun her around. Chad tightens his grip around her waist and Taylor tightens hers around his neck.

I'm ready to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm ready to run, run, run, run, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I wanna run, run  
Smash into you  
I'm willing to run (run)  
Smash into you

"I'm…..sorry," Taylor whispered with tears falling from her eyes.

"No," Chad protested. "I'm the one that's sorry I put you through so much."

They pulled away just a little.

"Taylor, I tried to tell you this earlier."

"Well, tell me now."

Chad smiled. "It's harder to say than I thought."

Taylor stroked his cheek. "Well answer this; I'm the girl that you were talking about this whole time. Right?"

Chad looked in her eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Taylor Mckessie, you are everything I look for. No one can take away these feeling I have for you. I love you. I've always loved you. I know it made it seem like I didn't care. It was because of people like Stephanie. Who don't care about what makes you happy but what makes them happy. Taylor, I want us to be happy together. I want to take all the pain away from you."

"Chad, you are so amazing. I love you, too. I thought that I was making a mistake. When we were dancing together, I didn't care about anything else. I was scared. I was scared that…. we weren't together but we were dealing with so much drama. I thought that when we got together it would get worse and I didn't want neither of us to get hurt."

"Taylor, I would never let them get to us. I told Stephanie that you are the one that I'm in love with. I don't want to be with anyone else. I am truly deeply in love with you."

Taylor cried and embraced Chad. "I'm in love with you too, Chad."

She looked up at him and he smiled. She smiled too. Chad leaned closer to Taylor and brushed his lips against hers. He took the bracelet he gave Taylor out of his pocket. He put it on her wrist.

"This will forever belong to you now."

Taylor nodded.

"I love you, with all my heart," Chad said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too."

He pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Their love for one another finally released. They learned not to conceal their love. You may think that it's the right thing to do but it hurts not only you but that person. To save the pain just tell that person how you feel, you never know that person may feel the same as you! As for those haters, don't worry about them. They're nothing just people who either wants you to fail or see something that they don't have but you do, and try to ruin it. It's difficult but as long as you have the will to fight, you will be happy at the end!


End file.
